Until now, various compounds have been developed as a pest control agent. For example, a fused ring pyrimidine compound with a substituted nitrogen atom is described in literatures of a related art that are described below.
For example, a 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine skeleton is described in Non-Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 1 and a pyrazolo[1,2-a]pyrimidine skeleton is described in Patent Document 1 or the like. Furthermore, as a fused ring compound in which the nitrogen atom has a heteroaryl methyl group like 6-chloropyridin-3-yl methyl group, for example, the structural formula of 4-((6-chloropyridin-3-yl)methyl)-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-2H-[1,2,4]oxadiazolo[2,3-a]pyrimidin-2-one (Reference Example 1) is described in Patent Document 2, and the structural formula of 4-((6-chloropyridin-3-yl)methyl)oxazolo[4,5-b]pyrimidin-2(4H)-one (Reference Example 2) is described in Patent Document 3.
However, in none of Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1, a compound in which the substituent group of the nitrogen atom is a substituted benzyl group or the like and has a heteroarylmethyl group is described, and no description is included regarding the use as a pest control agent. In addition, according to Patent Documents 2 and 3, it is essential to have, in a fused ring, a ketone structure or a thioketone structure on a ring which is not bound with a heteroarylmethyl group, and thus it is different from the structure of the invention.
Furthermore, although a fused ring compound which has a 1,2,4-triazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine skeleton and a heteroarylmethyl group at position 4 is described as a reaction intermediate in Patent Document 4, no description is included regarding the use as a pest control agent.
Still furthermore, although the structural formula of 4-((6-bromopyridin-3-yl)methyl)-2-(methylthio)-[1,2,4]triazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7(4H)-one (Reference Example 3) is described in Patent Document 5, in the examples, it was not exemplified as an exemplary compound which shows an activity of controlling a pest.
